City Lights
by JuicyCouture007
Summary: Emma's life is perfect, she has an amazing boyfriend and amazing friends. But what happends when she meets someone from the 'other side of the tracks' and they fall in love? Jimmy, Emma, Manny, Sean, Jay, Craig mainly a JimmyEmma, Cranny, and SEMMA!
1. Glamorous

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Sorry.

Summery: AU, Manny, Emma, Craig, Ashley, Ellie, Sean, Alex, Jay, Paige, Spinner, Darcy, and Jimmy all live in New York City. Partying, Drinking, and Drama make their senior year the best ever.

**Chapter 1: Glamorous**

Emma stood looking at her mirror smudging the smoky eyeliner around her eyes she adjusted the straps of her dark little cocktail dress. Her parents were dragging her to yet another event. _At least Manny and everyone will be there_ she thought hopefully to herself.

"Emma, you ready honey?"

"Yeah, coming." Emma rushed down the stairs She was looking for her black strappy heels. Her mother stood tapping her manicured foot elegantly. Christine Nelson been raised in New England, and had married into money. Archie Simpson was well known around New York City. Walking out of his office and seeing both his daughter and his wife ready, he escorted them to the car.

Emma stood alone waiting for her friends to show up. Manny was the first, arriving with her family in a stunning red dress.

"Wow! Manny you look amazing!"

"Ha Ha, I know right?"

The two laughed together as they waited for Craig and Jimmy, their boyfriends. Jimmy and Craig arrived together. Craig and Manny shared a long passionate kiss while Jimmy took Emma by the hand.

"Where are we going Jimmy?" Emma whispered as she was led into an empty hallway.

"Just thought I'd get you alone, I know how you like to socialize."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not, But I want to have my own 'Emma' time."

"Oh, I get it, Jimmy's feeling unloved, well I can change that."

Jimmy pinned Emma against the wall kissing her passionately. Emma kissed him back. She was in love, or so she thought. Emma and Jimmy were the perfect couple. Emma went to the prestigious Whitney Academy For Girls, the thin, smart, blonde, girl that everyone wanted to be. Emma was beautiful, and didn't have to try hard. She was also very oblivious to the fact that so many boys seemed to fall in love with her. She always dressed to impress and was a sweetheart. Jimmy was a soccer player for Vincent's Academy for Boys. He was tall and gorgeous with defined muscles. All the girls adored him, and he knew it.

They kissed for a long time, Jimmy holding Emma close before a voice interrupted their actions.

"Umm…yeah. You guys are going to need to return to the party, this is an 'employees only' area" The tall boy mumbled looking at the ground. He knew who he was talking to, Emma Nelson. Emma Nelson, the girl that he watched every so often. She was captivating. The way her blonde hair moved in the sun. He went to Vincent's Academy, with Jimmy. But they were in totally different crowds.

"Sorry." Emma bit her lip with sincere eyes. "We were just leaving." Emma studied the boy. He was taller than Jimmy, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. She had to admit, he was cute.

Walking away with Jimmy she turned back and smiled at the boy.


	2. There's A Class For This

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi

**Chapter Two: **There's a Class For This

Sean watched the blonde haired girl run back to the party with her boyfriend, before turning back and smiling at him. His heart fluttered. She was so carefree. _She has the money to be carefree_ his mind reminded him as he shook his head.

"Sean, man, come here!" Jay Hogart's voice hissed.

"What now?" Sean shook his head once more, yes, these were his friends.

"Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere. What do you need me to do tonight?"

"You can do the bartending." A deep voice answered him, his boss.

"Sure," and with that Sean headed behind the bar, watching the rich and semi famous mingle and dance. His eye caught on a skinny blonde, Emma Nelson. She was dancing with her friends. Her blonde hair lay gently around her shoulders. Everyone was there, Jimmy, Craig, and Manny. All were perfect and rich. It made him sick. He felt nauseated as he watched Jimmy run his hands all over Emma. Shaking his head he returned to his job.

The party kept going for hours. Emma and Jimmy had snuck off to go do god only knows what and people were starting to leave.

Emma kissed Jimmy hard, and his hand found the straps to her dress.

"Jimmy, stop. I'm not ready"

Jimmy stepped back angry.

"Why not? Huh? Slut."

"Jimmy!"

"You know what, I don't care. You don't think I don't know about the other boys you've hooked up with? Well I do."

"Other…what are you taking about?" Emma stared intently at Jimmy. What was he talking about?

"Shut up." Jimmy stormed off not before slapping Emma.

"Jimmy!" Emma stood for a moment holding her cheek. Jimmy was her ride home. She bit her lip to stop the tears. What was he talking about? She was a virgin. If anyone should be asking questions it should be her. Emma knew about how Jimmy messed around with that slut Darcy. Suddenly the tears became too much and she let them fall down her cheeks.

Sean watched Jimmy exit angered. _What's wrong with him?_ The bar had calmed down and now people were starting to clean up as the remaining guests lounged around gossiping. Suddenly Sean caught sight of Emma entering the room a few minutes after Jimmy had left. She had tears falling down her face and she looked like she would rather be anywhere but here.

"Emma, Jimmy left a few minutes ago." _Shit_, did I just say that out loud? Sean wanted to bang his head against the bar. But instead he watched as Emma approached the bar. She sat down quietly and was close enough that Sean could smell the sweet citrus smell of her perfume.

"I know." She looked up at Sean and he could see tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. What's your name again?"

"Sean, Sean Cameron, your Emma Nelson right?"

"Yeah," Emma smiled at the boy, he was sweet. Sean passed her a glass of water.

"Do you want anything else?" His eyes were soft and understanding. Emma wanted so much to open up to him, to have someone to listen to her.

"Nah thanks though."

"Do you want to talk?" These words sounded like music to her ears.

"You sure? It's a pretty stupid story actually."

"Yeah, I got time." He chuckled quietly pulling a stool up for himself as he sat opposite of Emma.

"Well…um…as you probably know, I am dating Jimmy. My parents adore him and so do I, but I don't love him anymore. He's different now. When we first met he doted on me, he made me feel like I was the greatest thing in his life." Tears ran down her face. "But now, he treats me like shit, calling me names and everything, when I don't do what he wants. Sean I'm a virgin." Sean choked on his vodka tonic, too much information.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming did you?" Emma laughed bitterly.

"Ummm…" Sean turned a dark shade of red, regaining his breath. He had heard so many stories about Emma and Manny that this was hard to believe, but looking in her eyes he knew it was true.

"Yeah, I know, shocker." Suddenly her calmness broke and she collapsed into sobs. Sean walked to the other side of the bar taking a seat next to her.

"Shhhh….Em it's okay." He rubbed her back as she laid her head on his chest.

"Thanks." Emma raised her head up after a few moments.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"That would be great."

Sean led her outside to his truck.

They arrived at Emma's house early in the morning. It was a huge apartment building, Emma's family owning the penthouse.

"Thanks Sean, this really meant a lot to me."

"Your welcome."

Emma leaned into Sean kissing him deeply and passionately. He was an amazing kisser. She moved so she was straddling his lap. _Oh, Emma Nelson, you're so risqué. Straddling a man you just met in his truck outside of your house._

Sean was enjoying himself. It wasn't everyday that a drop dead gorgeous girl kissed him passionately like this. _Sean, you should make her stop, she doesn't know what she is doing. _

"Emma, please."

"What? You don't like it." Emma's face fell she was never turned down.

"No, god, Emma, I love it. It's just…you're with Jimmy and well—"

"I might still be dating Jimmy but I want to be with you, Sean please."

Before Sean could respond Emma gave him another mind-blowing kiss rubbing up on him in a way that made him crazy. Sean groaned and Emma hopped out of the car, leaving her number written on a spare napkin.

"See ya later, Sean." And with that she headed into the apartment building.


End file.
